Shipnotized
by My-Little-Imagination
Summary: This is my version of the episode "ship-notized"...as always, it's a LODY *smiles*. I had so much fun writing it, hope you have as much fun reading it. Enjoy.


**A/N, This just popped in my mind when I saw the episode of "wizards of Waverly Place" When they wanted cupid to make their mother fall in love with their dad and everything just went wrong. My problem was how I would make that happen in "the suite life" but then I remembered "ship-notized" =P. enjoy. **

"Are you guys sure you wanna go see that hypnotist again? You know, after what happened last time?" a worried Cody asked the group.

"Oh come on, as long as none of us falls asleep we'll be fine!" Zack confirmed. Everyone looked at London.

"Why are you all looking at me?" London asked. She knew why. "Ok Ok, I promise I won't fall asleep this time" she said embarrassed. "But this time I think I'll sit next to Cody, just in case" she said with a smile.

"Yeah maybe this time you get to act smarticle" Bailey said sarcastically. Everyone laughed, except London who just gave her an angry glare.

"Come on we're gonna be late" Zack said agitated. Everyone agreed and made their way to their seats. There weren't 4 seats next to each other so London and Cody had to sit behind Zack and Bailey.

"Ladies and gentlemen, WELCOME! I am Enzo Biscotti (**A/N well something like that lol) **the world's greatest hypnotist!" the hypnotist said as he made his way to the stage.

"Yeah yeah heard it all before" Bailey grumbled.

"Shush" was his only reply coming from Zack.

"May I have some volunteers from the audience" the hypnotist asked, moving his hands towards the audience. Two individuals volunteered and went on stage.

By this time Cody was feeling his eyelids dropping heavily. He knew he can't fall asleep or else he might get hypnotized and he certainly didn't want to act like London. But it was hard considering that Woody kept him up all night again with his gassy habits.

"At the count of three, you will fall into a trance" the hypnotist said

"One" he started. Cody couldn't hang on much longer.

"Two" he continued. Cody's eyelids felt too heavy.

"Three" he finished and the two volunteers and Cody fell asleep.

"When I snap my fingers, you will fall deeply in love with the person sitting next to you" the hypnotist said and after 2 seconds he snapped his fingers. All three woke up. Cody looked at London.

"Wow you're really handsome" the woman of the pair said to the other volunteer.

"And you're eyes are beautiful" the man answered back while gazing at the woman. The crowd applauded.

"Not as beautiful as yours" Cody said looking deeply onto London's eyes. London looked at him with confusion. Then realization hit her.

"Oh no!" She said to herself, looking at Cody with wide eyes.

"Cody…Are you feeling ok?" she asked him. This question caused Zack and Bailey to turn round to see Cody holding London's hands in his.

"I feel amazing right now" Cody said looking lovingly at London.

"Oh shit" Zack said while laughing.

"This is so not funny Zack!" London said angrily.

That night they couldn't get Cody away from London for 2 seconds and they had to pry him off her when it was time for them to go to sleep. The next morning London woke up to a knock at the door. She looked at her watch and it was 4 in the afternoon.

"Wow how long was that show?" she asked herself.

When she opened the door all she saw was a bouquet of her favorite flowers and a box of her favorite, very expensive chocolate. She knew exactly whom they were from. She took the flowers and chocolate inside and placed them on the table. She found a note addressed to her which said "_Meet me tonight at 8 on the deck…I'll be waiting, love Cody xx." _ She couldn't help but smile. Just then Bailey entered the room.

"Hey you're finally away huh?" Bailey greeted her roommate. She spotted the flowers. "Aww these are pretty, who are they from?" Bailey asked. London just gave her a skeptic look. "Oh right Cody" she said looking at her with a smile.

"He wants me to meet him tonight" London said handing Bailey the note.

"So, what's the problem?" Bailey asked.

"What you mean 'what's the problem'?! There is a huge problem" London said while pacing around the room.

"Which is?" Bailey asked waiting for her answer.

"How am I suppose to act normal around him when he's in a freakin' trance?!" London started. "Who knows what he's gonna say or do! Cody thinks that he's in love with me! Oh my god what if he kisses me?!" London asked frantically. Bailey didn't say anything.

"Well! Aren't you going to say something??" London asked without patience.

"You like him don't you?" Bailey asked with a smile.

"What?!" London asked wide eyed. "What makes you think that I like Cody? I mean I do like Cody but like-like Cody? No way!" London said crossing her arms.

"Oh my god! You do like-like Cody!" Bailey said happily. London looked at her and gave up.

"Ok you got me, you're right I do like…-like Cody" London said letting her arms fall.

"So, What's you're problem" Bailey tried again.

"My problem is that he'll be saying all these beautiful things to me which will make me fall in love with him more. But all the things he'll say wouldn't be true. It would just be the trance talking and not really him. I mean come on Cody would never like-like me" London said sadly.

"You're maybe right London but you can't miss an opportunity like this" Bailey said placing a hand on London's shoulder. "And if you don't go, you'll break his heart" Bailey said, sitting next to London on the bed.

"Not if we get the hypnotist to take Cody off the trance" London said happy with her idea.

"No way! You are going to that date tonight. We can get Cody off the trance tomorrow." Bailey insisted. London looked at her and thought for a few seconds.

"Yeah ok fine you win!" London said.

"Yay! Ok now lets see what you're gonna wear shall we" Bailey said with a smile, opened London's closet, and started taking out London's best outfits.

It was 7:57 when London arrived on the deck. She looked around and saw no one. All there was a beautiful small table lit with two long white candles, her favorite food and two chairs. She made her way to the table when Cody came down the stairs wearing a beautiful tux and holding a rose. "_He looks amazing"_ London thought. "_She looks beautiful" _Cody thought as he gave her the rose.

"Shall we?" Cody asked, pulling out a chair for her. London blushed and nodded, taking her seat.

"You look beautiful London" Cody said once he sat down in his own chair a few inches away from London. Once again she blushed.

"T-thank you" She said back. "Did you cook all this yourself?" She asked as she looked at the dishes.

"Of course, all your favorites, just how you like them" Cody said with a smile.

Once they couldn't take another bite, Music started playing from somewhere, London looked around, she couldn't understand where it was coming from.

"What to dance?" Cody asked, giving out his hand. London looked at him for a second.

"S-sure" she said, placing her hand in his. He pulled her up and took her in the middle of the deck, held her close and they started to dance slowly. London was so lost in the dance that she didn't notice that Cody spoke to her.

"I'm sorry what?" London asked, looking in his eyes.

"I said I've wanted to do this for so long. I dreamed of this night since I first met you" Cody said fixing his eyes on hers.

"You've loved me all these years?" London asked dumbstruck.

"Yeah," Cody said. He stopped dancing and took out a small box from his pocket.

"I saw it and its sparkling beauty reminded me of you" Cody said. London could have sworn he was blushing. She opened to box to reveal a beautiful diamond necklace with a small diamond in the shape of a heart in the middle. She couldn't find the right words to say. But then she got hold of reality.

"I'm sorry, but I can't accept this" London said giving the box back to Cody.

"Don't you like it? Cody asked. "I can change it if you want"

"No no Cody it's beautiful _' very beautiful ', _but I just can't" London said softly.

"Why not?" Cody asked, he felt like he was about to cry.

"Because this is not real Cody" She started.

"What do you mean London" Cody asked letting a tear fall.

"This isn't really you Cody" She felt her own tears fall. "You're under a trance. You got hypnotized last night and now you think you're in love with me" London said ignoring her fallen tears. But she couldn't ignore his. "I'm so sorry" She said and ran towards her room leaving a confused and hurt Cody alone on the deck.

The sound of the door opening and closing startled Bailey and woke up to a hysterically crying London.

"My god! London what happened" Bailey asked worriedly as she made her way towards London on her bed.

"I couldn't do it, I just couldn't do it" London cried into her hands.

"Couldn't do what London? Tell me please"

"He hates me, he hates me" London sobbed.

"It's ok London. Tomorrow we'll take him off the trance and he'll forget everything" Bailey said trying to cheer her up.

The next day Zack found Bailey and insisted to know what caused a hysterically crying Cody in his room the other night. Bailey explained everything and Zack understood. He went to his room and forced Cody into seeing the hypnotist. Cody was powerless and accepted.

Five minutes later and the hypnotist broke the trance off of Cody. And now everyone was happy. Everyone except for London. That day continued as usual. Cody had no memory of the day before and was his happy old self again.

"Hey, haven't seen you around much today" bailey said as she entered her room. "You ok?" she asked and sat herself next to London.

"Yeah I'm fine!...Why wouldn't I be? Cody's back to normal. That's what we all wanted right?" London said, not sounding the slightest bit convincing.

"London, who knows maybe he really does like you and he's just too afraid to say it" Bailey said trying to cheer her up.

"You don't know that" London said, turning towards her. "Why would he like me in that way anyway?"

"He said that he did didn't he?" Bailey asked.

"Yeah, but that was the trance talking" London answered sadly.

"Yes he was in a trance, but that doesn't mean that what he said wasn't true" Bailey told her. London just looked at her.

"How do you know that?" London asked.

"I don't, but you can if you just tell him yourself" Bailey told her. London thought for a while.

"Yeah I guess you're right. I can't hide it forever" London admitted. At that, both London and Bailey got up and made there way to Cody's room. He wasn't there and knocked on Zack's door. Indeed, Cody was there.

"Cody, can I talk to you in private please" London asked Cody.

"Sure, wanna go to the deck, there won't be people at this time of night" Cody suggested.

"Sounds good" London said, and they made there way towards the deck. With a secretly following Zack and Bailey.

The deck looked beautiful at night. The only lighting there was were small multicolored lights around the railings and the moonlight. And the only sound was the melody of the waves along the ship.

"So, what you wanna talk to me about?" Cody asked.

"Well, it's about last night" she said, looking down at the ocean. Cody moved towards her.

"Yeah, Zack told me everything" Cody confessed. London looked back up.

"He did?"

"Yeah"

"Well-I just wanted to ask you if you meant what you said" London told him. Suddenly afraid what his answer might be.

"I don't really remember what I said London" Cody admitted. "What did I say?"

"You-you said that you've liked me for a long time and- and that you dreamt of us being together and stuff" she started to blush.

"Oh, well then yes" Cody said, taking hold of her hand. "Yeah what I said was true. I really did like you all these years" Cody said looking at her. London looked up at him surprised.

"Why-why didn't you tell me before?" London asked, she was crying with happiness.

"Because I know what happened between Maddie and Zack and I thought that it was useless so I just thought that I shouldn't tell you 'cause I knew you don't like me in that way so I kept my mouth shut" Cody explained.

"That's not true Cody" London said hugging him. "I do like you, I just never told you 'cause I was afraid too, but yesterday opened my eyes and I can't hide it anymore. I love you Cody Martin!" She finished and kissed him hard on the lips. Cody was taken aback but immediately kissed her back with the same force. He pulled her close and placed his hand on her back and placed his other hand in her hair. She placed her hand on his chest and her other hand on the back of his neck. They continued kissing until they needed air and slowly parted.

Cody took his hand out of her hair and placed it in his pocket. He took out the small box from the other night and took out the necklace. He gave her a smile and placed it on London. The sparkles in her eyes were bright as the sparkles in her eyes. He pulled her close to her again and placed their foreheads next to each other.

"You know they're watching us right?" Cody asked, referring to Zack and Bailey 'hiding' behind the bar.

"Yeah I know" She said and moved in and closed the gap between once more.

"All this thanks to Woody for keeping me up all night" Cody said with laughter.

"Remind me to buy him something as a 'thank you'" London said, kissing Cody once more.


End file.
